Fate
by sneriouslysilent
Summary: It’s only a nightmare, December tells herself the next night after a horrible dream. Aunty Kathrin is coming to see us, Kaledrina says. Bigheera is sick, December’s only sibling. When is mommy coming home? I’m scared. Chapter 1


Fate

Fate

**Chapter 1 – part 1 – Broken glass as to broken dreams **

**It's only a nightmare, December tells herself the next night after a horrible dream. Aunty Kathrin is coming to see us, Kaledrina says. Bigheera is sick, December's only sibling. When is mommy coming home? I'm scared.**

--

Her voice shrieked through the halls, causing me to awake from a cold sleep. I sat up straight, searching for the lost voices. Quietly putting both feet on the floor beneath me, I took a deep breath and began to walk towards the door. I reached over my head tying my long red hair back, "I'll be back okay?"

I looked away from the sleeping body in my bed, "Promise."

I crept carefully across the creaking floor; still aiming for the door, "December, where you going?"

"Damn," I snapped under my breath, "shh, I'll be fine."

I glanced back at my target, the door only steps away from me. I inched forwards getting closer to the screams and cries. I held my hand out to the door knob, "Stay here Kaledrina."

I turned around to face my only friend, Kaledrina Mayhem; she was the only reason I had for living. Once, only months ago, I was stuck in an alley way almost half beaten to death, she jumped out of no where and rescued me.

The moonlight from the window above the bed we shared sat on her pale face, "Be careful December."

I nodded and gripped the door knob. I stopped and waited, I felt Kaledrina's eyes locked on my back. She still waited for me to open the door.

"December, don't do it." Her voice crackled.

"_STOP IT!" _

_Wine glasses and alcohol containers came crashing to the floor, million pieces of broken glass scattered the area she and her unwanted character lay on the floor, broken glass as to broken dreams. _I waited patiently for her voice to echo through out the hall… _"Don't you love me?" I heard a male voice whale. I then heard foot steps, the building went quiet. _

"_You can't do this… you are a bad man." The female yelled. _

_Screams and threats were all that I could listen too for several moments, nothing I could understand. Finally everything stopped, bang _

"A gun shot?" I let go of the door knob; slapping my hands over my mouth.

"A gun shot!" I heard Kaledrina rush over to me.

She began tugging on my arms, "December, lets go back to bed, he'll find us!"

The words filled my mind with anger, I started to shake ridiculously, I fell to my knees, and horrible things… a gun shot… ran in circles in my head. At this time, I believe I was in a state of calm-being… nothing can hurt me. Kaledrina tugged on my arm one last time, "Lets go now!"

"Back off, Kale!" I shot back my hand flung across her face. Kaledrina fell to the ground, she held her face… I watched the tears in her eyes stream down her cheeks. I crawled backwards, still staring at me in shock… by the time she reached the bed it was too late. A door slammed open and foot steps headed our way. I froze… my knees locked in their position, leaving me at the bedroom door. I turned, facing my friend hiding under the blankets. I bit my lip hoping no one would-

"DECEMBER!"

His voice swallowed the silence of the room. Kaledrina squealed and jumped out from under the covers running at me, "Don't hurt her you dirty man you!"

My jaw hit the floor, I wondered why she forgave me so quickly, I stood up, freeing myself from my knock-kneed state and grabbed Kaledrina's hand squeezing through the door out of the mans way.

"Hey come back here you little wench!"

Kaledrina and I ran as fast as we could up and down the stairs which led to the main floor.

"December, he's coming hurry!" Kaledrina panted.

I jumped over a couch while Kaledrina followed behind me when suddenly; my adrenaline without any warning swallowed my balance. I collapsed to floor smacking my head on the ground. Seconds before I realized what had happened Kaledrina flopped in top of me.

_tunkk_

I lay still uncomfortably, Kaledrina's body felt limp. I then, heard a door slam from down the hallway on the first floor.

"Shit!" I tried to pull myself from under Kaledrina's corpse.

Footsteps echoed through the hall; I panicked trying to push Kaledrina off of me.

The footsteps stopped, my eyes widened I glanced around the room, "Kale wake up!" I shook her body.

I smiled and again generously slapped her face, "Snap out of it, we have to get out of here!"

Kaledrina slowly opened her eyes and coughed, "You dimwit! What'd you do that for?"

She nodded and sat up; I grabbed her hand and told her to stay by my side at all times. We hurried out of the room, soon enough the two of us stood in another doorway.

"A trap door." Kaledrina ran her lanky fingers down the creases of the door handle.

"Ready?" I snickered, "Let's go."

"What?"

I grabbed Kaledrina's hand and pulled her in beside me as I opened the big trap door. She constantly pulled away trying to loosen my grip; Kaledrina's hand held in my hand. I jerked forward; my friend's body flinging forward in front of me, I smiled and glared at her.

"Stay with me."

"It's dark." Kaledrina whined, "Really, really dark."

We walked quietly through this dark mazy like tunnel into a garden like opening. The temperature must have suddenly dropped; I could see my breath in the air before my mouth. I shivered and pulled Kaledrina towards me, holding her tightly. Together we slowly kneeled to the ground huddling in each others failing body warmth.

"Where the hell are we?" I questioned our destination.

A faint blue-ish fog draped over us like a blanket. We no longer heard any footsteps. I was sort of relieved yet horrified with this awkward temperature and blank scenery.

"We shouldn't have run off December." Kaledrina shivered in my arms, "Why'd you have to bring me into this?"

I pulled my hands out from under my armpits and I breathed warm air between them; I rubbed them together causing friction- as much warmth as I could.

"He'd hurt you… maybe me… it is better off this way." I closed my eyes.

--

**Yes! Another strange story thing I found in my files on my computer. It's amazing what you can find when you're not really looking for anything! I have to say, I am a bit more impressed with this started story then 'Green Tree Disease' **

**This story involves vampires and stuff… later on that is. I'm hoping to read up on my friend, Kurai's vampie series to get more ideas! **

**OH YES! My friend, Kurai, is writing a vampie story, containing seven kick ass characters! I've read her first chapter and she has updated me on her second during my stay at her house… it is the SHIT! (Pardon my language!) If you have free time feel free to look it up! OR contact her on DA. **

**Kurai – ****www.RadonYaoiLover.**** /xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx**

**Song currently listening to: Sanctuary – Kingdom Hearts 2 **


End file.
